


Do Your Homework

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [13]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Satan brings Kissa and Mammon to the Café.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Do Your Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of the Devilgram stories for Mammon. The MC isn't in it at all, so I changed the tutor from Satan to Kissa. In my timeline, it happens after Chapter 6-15 in the game.

“This is seriously Bullshit. Why the Hell do I have to do this?” 

Mammon hadn’t quit whining since Satan had brought him into the coffee shop and handed him the stack of workbooks to complete. I had been, for lack of a better word, bribed, to tutor Mammon in Math, and Satan had cut out about an hour ago leaving me in charge of Mammon. 

“Well, according to Satan, either you do those workbooks or you will be held back in classes.”

I looked up from where I was scrolling through Devilgram on my D.D.D. I quickly put my phone away and moved my chair over to sit closer to Mammon where I could see what it was he was working on.

“What are you having problems with?”

The Avatar of Greed was staring holes into the workbook, as if he could solve the problems by will alone. His bright white hair was such a contrast to his perfectly tan and flawless skin. He could be such a greedy asshole, but damn he was good looking. His weirdly tsundere tendencies could be hard to take but after a couple weeks in the Pact, I understood him alot more than when I first met him. I scooted closer to him, taking the pencil from his mouth as I did and used the writing utensil to point out different parts of the problem. He still wasn’t getting it.

It was basic Algebra, and why a demon like Mammon was having problems with numbers confused me.

“You know Mammon, I wouldn’t have thought you, of all demons, would have problems with numbers.”

“Hey! What the Hell you mean by that, huh? You callin’ me stupid or somethin’?”

Immediately his hackles were up and I took a minute to smooth things over with the touchy Demon.

“I am not one of your brothers, Hon. That is not what I am saying at all…here.” I pointed out the different parts of the equation again. “What if this was Grimm?”

Mammon glanced over at me, his face coloring slightly as his deep ocean blue eyes met mine. It was as if someone had hit the pause button, and the Avatar of Greed was staring at me, his cheeks taking on a slight tint of pink as a blush made it's way across his handsome face. I realized what caused it when he choked on the whisper. 

"Hon?"

_Whoops. I must be more comfortable with him then I thought._

I didn't spend a ton of time south of the Mason Dixon line, but it was long enough to pick up on some of the verbal habits of calling friends and acquaintances by pet names like 'hon' or 'sweetie'. I forget that sometimes it can be taken for more than it is, and the blush I was seeing told me a lot. The intensity of the desire to touch him, to run my fingers through his hair, made my palms itch with need, and I clasped my fists tightly in my lap to suppress the urge. It wasn’t just with Mammon though, and that was part of the problem.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Lately, at least since taking on a Pact with Beel, I've been having unusual urges. Well, unusual for me at least. I'm a pretty touchy feely person as it is once I am comfortable with someone, but I'm not sure I like the decidedly sexual direction my thoughts have been leaning. Honestly, the thoughts were there before the addition of Beel to my Pacts, so it’s not him. I have a feeling that the powers of the Sins are affecting me at least a bit, a human with no power of her own to live in such close quarters with the embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins has to have some sort of consequences.

The urges weren’t always sexual, although that was more frequent then it had been, at least when it came to the demons I had Pacts with. Mostly it was an overwhelming need to touch them, purely for the contact. I had a hard time explaining it in my head, and without more information it was a bit disconcerting. I was going to have to break down and talk to someone about it, preferably someone with experience with Pacts, and I wasn’t looking forward to it.

I take pride in not letting my baser urges take over my thinking, nor was I the type of person to jump from partner to partner, so the temptation I was dealing with now was something giving me issues. I was used to my hormones going nuts when it came to Lucifer, but the addition of the other brothers into that mix was more than I wanted to contemplate. Right now I had to blow past my own hormones and redirect Mammon's thinking before we end up in more trouble than I want to deal with.

"You focus on me calling you 'Hon', but not on me talking about Grimm?" I pulled back from Mammon fully aware of the tsundere shit storm I was about to unleash. "That almost sounds as if you are putting me before your precious Goldie…."

Mammon's blush hit the tops of his ears, his mouth dropping open in shock as he tried stuttering out denials interspersed with profanity. 

"What? T-there is no way s-some Human would ever take the fuckin place of MY Goldie, you got that?! How stupid do you have to be to believe that one? No one, NO ONE will ever be more special to me than Goldie and you know it! What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or are you serious? Cause the answer might take a while." I deadpanned the answer, watching the incredulous ‘What the Fuck?’ expression creeping across Mammon’s gorgeous complexion.

Mammon was gaping like a fish, his mouth hanging open yet again, stunned once more, and I took mercy on the poor guy. I leaned in close again, bumping him playfully with my arm, a wide bright smile across my face.

"Relax. I'm teasing you, Dipshit."

"Yeah! I-I knew that! Of course I knew that!"

I picked up the pencil once more and pointed to the paper.

  
"What I was saying is, what if you think of all numbers as Grimm? When I talk about different types of equations, you tell me how to solve them correctly each time I ask, you just can't do it in practice… but what if it was Grimm you were dealing with, not just numbers?"

It was as if the light bulb finally went on in his head, the light shining through his deep blue eyes. I handed him the pencil back, and he almost snatched it from me as he started slowly working on the problem, increasing in speed as his confidence surged. I leaned in close, watching from his shoulder as he easily sped through the equation that had previously stumped him, correctly working through the problem like a pro. Then he did the next one….and the next. He solved three problems in almost no time at all, before stopping and looking over the work he had just completed, a smile slowly creeping across his face like a morning sunrise.

“This is easy.” His voice was quiet, as if he was surprised at what he was just able to do, and do so easily. He turned his head towards me, moving a bit as he did, the smile on his face so unbelievably gorgeous there was not a doubt in my mind as to his status as an ex-Angel. “I can’t believe I was having so much trouble…” My heart skipped a beat, and I fell into the royal blue of his eyes as his face stopped less than an inch away from mine.

Mammon stopped in mid-sentence since it took a second to realize exactly how close I was to him when he turned to look at me. His eyes went to my lips and for one brief second, I saw it. That bright flash that flew through his impossibly blue eyes, a look of desire before coming to his senses. I saw awareness snap back, his demeanor going to what I was starting to realize was one of his defense mechanisms. He yanked back from me putting space between the two of us, his words with the barest edge of panic as he dropped his pencil from suddenly nerveless fingers.

"G-get the hell away from me! I don't need no filthy human takin up my space."

The harshness of his words was tempered by the deep red blush that soared across his cheekbones as he ducked away from me. Too little, too late as I already caught on to his tsundere tendencies.

_He's so adorable its frightening_

I stood up reaching my hand over and ruffled his hair, relishing the softness, a huge grin across my face. He ducked, moving from under my hand with a protest on his lips.

"Cut it out, Kissa. Don't treat me like a child!"

"Awww… come on, Mammon." I leaned forward, coming close to his ear as much voice dropped down to a whisper "You know you like this human…"

Mammon froze in place, his blush getting even darker if that was possible. I moved my left hand to rest on his shoulder as I leaned back just a bit, still staying within his personal space enough to make him shift in his seat.

“I’m going to head to the restroom.” I leaned forward again, my chest pressing against his shoulder as I grabbed the pencil he dropped and handed it back to him. “Hold down the fort will you? I expect a few more problems done by the time I get back.” That said, I patted his shoulder and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek before whirling away and heading to the restroom across the cafe.

\-------------------

Mammon couldn’t move, and if it wasn’t for the lingering heat of Kissa’s lips on his cheek and his heart racing in his chest, he’d swear he was dreaming. His hand slowly came up to the side of his face caressing the place where her lips had just been as he watched the blonde human walk away from him.

_Did she really just -kiss- me?_

Blue eyes fixed on the retreating form of Kissa as she walked past the coffee bar area and headed into the corridor close by to get to where the restrooms were in the establishment. Mammon’s eyes narrowed as he noticed that Kissa’s passage didn’t go unnoticed by one of the patrons sitting on a stool near the bathrooms. The green haired demon looked similar to a goblin, his warty face holding an expression of lasciviousness as he watched Kissa walk past him, and the look in the demon’s eyes instantly pissed off the Avatar of Greed.

Mammon didn’t like the way that demon was looking at Kissa. It was as if she was a piece of candy he couldn’t wait to get his hands on, and anger washed over the white-haired demon like a flood. How dare he stare at her! Didn’t he know who she was with? Apparently the green haired demon had no clue, and he stood up walking into the corridor where Kissa had disappeared a minute before. 

Mammon got to his feet, setting his writing utensil down to mark his place in the workbook and closed the pages, pushing the book back from the edge of the table. A dark aura of power started to creep out from around Mammon, and he turned, walking towards the ladies room. Lesser demons turned to look at him with wide eyes as he passed, scrambling to get out of his way. If Mammon noticed the patrons of the cafe evacuating the business, he didn’t show it. The second he hit the hallway where the restrooms were located, he felt a pulse from the Pact and lengthened his stride.

\-----------------

I really do like Mammon, just not in a romantic way. He’s a sweetheart when he wants to be, but he does tend to come off as a rich kid asshole more than not, and an idiot to boot. I am attracted to him, but it isn’t sexual really. Since the Pact was made, I am more comfortable when I can be around him, and it’s calming for me to touch him. It doesn’t make sense to me, and I have yet to talk to him about it. I’m guessing it’s going to have to be made a priority conversation pretty soon if his reaction is any indication. I’m not sure exactly what reaction I’m going to get when I get back to the table, but the look of shock when I kissed him was worth the ranting I figured I was going to hear. 

I finished washing and drying my hands after completing my business, and left the single stall restroom only to almost run directly into an ugly green-haired troll of a demon in the hall. I haven’t been in the Devildom for too long, but it was enough time for me to get used to seeing alot of the different types of demons. The Devildom has everything from the cute to the grotesque in terms of demon, and I never have really reacted to jump scares. That alone has helped me fake a calm facade when confronted with the unusual or terrifying, but my heart rate always has had a mind of its own.

“Pardon me. Didn’t mean almost run into you there. Sorry.”

I moved to step past the male demon, and had to take a step back when he move to block my passage. The demons black eyes sparkled with malice, his mouth twisted up into a sick grin that made my heart speed up, and not in a good way.

“What’s your hurry, Human? You certainly smell like a tasty little morsel…” he had a surprisingly high pitched voice, enough to startle me a bit out of my fear. 

I frowned, my mind darting back and forth in my head between ‘Oh, Shit I’m dead’ and ‘This is going to get messy’. For the first time I wondered if I should talk to Solomon and see what I need to do to summon through the Pact, followed immediately by the thought that it might be a moot point if I can’t get myself out of this.

_If I survive, I am going to set up a meeting to talk to Solomon._

“I’m here with someone so I would appreciate it if you would move aside.”

I stared him down, steeling my spine when all I wanted to do was run screaming in the opposite direction.

“Not gonna happen there shorty.” The lustful grin that slid across the troll’s face made my stomach hit the floor and my mouth go dry in a mix of revulsion and terror. “They can wait. I really think we need to get to know each other better…much better.”

_Mammon! Where the fuck are you!_

“Uh…you REALLY should just let me go about my business…” I couldn’t help taking a step back, unable to stop that bit of self-preservation instinct, wanting to get more space between myself and the demon in front of me. “The demon I’m with will not be happy with you at all.”

The demon stepped toward me, not bothered in the least and emboldened by my show of fear. He was confident in his power over me, his smile disturbing enough that I was sure it was going to give me nightmares. Movement behind the demon caught my eyes, and I almost sighed in relief when I spotted Mammon walking calmly toward us.

“As if some human-loving bastard of a demon would be stronger than me! I am one of the Lords of the Devildom, human! What could they do to me?? I am going to make him watch while I fuck you until you pass out then I’ll bathe in your entrails…how do you think he’d like that?”

My eyes hadn’t left Mammon as the troll-demon spoke, and I watched the look on Mammon’s face go from pissed off to murderous in a blink. Mammon stalked forward, hearing every word the demon was saying. His voice came out in a growl accompanied by a rush of power even I could feel as he transformed into his demonic form.

“Oi! Asshole! What the FUCK ya think yer doin’ with MY human??!!”

“Ask him yourself…”

I could hear the smug satisfaction in my tone as the green-haired demon’s eyes went to mine, wide as saucers, and I would bet it was simply because of the sudden rush of power coming from behind him. I took another step back as Mammon grabbed the demon by the neck and slammed him against the wall, holding him suspended in the air a good foot above the ground.

The troll-demon squirmed in Mammon’s hold, his hands clawing at the hand of the Avatar of Green. Mammon ignored it completely, as if the actions of the demon in his grasp were so useless he didn’t even feel it, turning instead to me. 

“Are you alright?” There was a softness in his voice I hadn’t heard before, and it took me completely by surprise.

I nodded in response, walking up to Mammon. I didn’t even think about holding back, running my hand along Mammon’s back at his waist as I walked past him, needing the contact, that connection. As soon as I touched him I felt better, almost as if there had been an alarm going off in my head and the ‘off’ switch was pressed by touching Mammon. His demeanor relaxed as well, as if a tension drained out of him but whether it was caused by my words or my touch I didn’t know. Maybe both.

_Shit. That ‘discussion’ is going to have to be ‘sooner’ than ‘later’._

“As for you…” Mammon turned back to the demon in his hands, bringing him down to eye level. “You get the honor of being killed by the Great Mammon himself…” He pulled the demon in close, his voice a growl just above a whisper. “I’m going give ya just enough time to regret crossin' me before ya die.” He raised his voice, a wave of power pulsing through it.

“Kissa. Turn around.”

I obeyed without question, the tone of his voice unusually low and with the under current of power threaded through it I didn’t even want to argue. I almost wished I had watched as the squishing popping sounds followed by the small explosion I heard left way, way too much to imagination. Mammon put his arm around my shoulders, guiding me out as he dug into his pocket with his other hand. We walked past the bar, and Mammon tossed a handful of Grimm at the cowering attendant.

“You need to clean up the hallway…”

He looked down at me as we headed to the table, his mouth pressed into a thin line as his eyes darted over to the attendant picking up Grimm.

“We better get out of here before he sees that mess…”

I picked up the workbooks, gathering them in my arms as Mammon started steering me toward the door. My curiosity overcame my natural caution, and I had to ask.

“What did you do to him anyway?”

“Turned him inside out then blew him up….”

“...” 

_That explains the sounds I heard…_

“What?” Mammon looked at me a bit puzzled at my silence.

“That was….efficient….”

Mammon’s handsome face burst out into a smile at the half half-hearted compliment.

“I know right? Lucifer woulda prolly just turned him inside out and hung him in the trophy room for a few hundred years, the sadist.” The Avatar of Greed tossed his head running his fingers through his hair as a self-satisfied smile curved up his lips. “I killed him alot quicker. All about bein’ merciful ya know…”

He grabbed the workbooks from my hands and held them in one arm as he grabbed my hand with his free one, practically dragging me back towards the Hall of Lamentation.

“Come on. We’ll finish these in your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the boys, really I do! Lucifer is my man, but Mammon is my bae! I might plan another chapter to this one but not sure. If I do it would be mostly fluff with a touch of angst, because every man dreads that phrase, "Hon, we gotta talk." Dunno...I'd like some feedback on it..  
> Thanks and Happy Reading!  
> Kissa


End file.
